1. Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a thermoelectric material and a method of preparing the thermoelectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The thermoelectric effect refers to the phenomenon of conversion of a temperature difference into an electric voltage or vice versa. A thermoelectric material creates an electrical potential when there is a temperature difference on opposite ends of the thermoelectric material, thus generating electricity, or creates a temperature difference between opposite ends of the thermoelectric material when an electrical potential is applied thereto. Therefore, thermoelectric elements may be used in power generation devices using temperature differences, cooling or heating devices that use electricity, temperature sensors, and the like. The thermoelectric effect encompasses three effects: the Seebeck effect, the Peltier effect, and the Thomson effect.
The technical field of thermoelectric materials and devices has expanded significantly because thermoelectric materials and devices are promisingly applicable to solid state cooling and solid state power generation. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved method of preparing thermoelectric materials.